


Putrid Green

by Kitkatcandi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fic, Ugly Sweaters, byakuya and kirigiri spoil sweet bf, more at five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatcandi/pseuds/Kitkatcandi
Summary: Makoto has his s/o's over for a gift exchange
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Putrid Green

Makoto excitedly turned on the water for tea, Togami and Kyouko were coming over so they could exchange gifts for Christmas. It was a couple of weeks early as Makoto's family had saved up for a vacation over the break, so his two wonderful significant others agreed to come over early to exchange gifts with minimal grumbling from Togami. 

When the kettle starts to whistle he takes it off and pours water in three cups, instant coffee with cream and sugar for Kyouko, Black tea with no cream and minimal sugar for Togami, and hot cocoa for him! He brings the cups out to the living room where his presents for the two already sit. Upon setting the drinks down he heard three precise knocks on the front door, ‘that must be Togami’ he thinks and goes to open the door where indeed a shivering togami stands. He pulls him inside and enwraps him in a hug to which togami just pats his back with a fond smile.   
“Togami! You made it!” Makoto exclaims with a wide smile

“Of course I did, you invited me “ His boyfriend states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Makoto simply nods giggling and pulls togami into the living room handing him his tea. As he hands Byakuya his drink he hears the doorbell and speeds over to it, opening the door he sees Kirigiri standing seemingly dressed better for the cold than Byakuya. He lets her in and she makes her way to the living room. She opts to sit in an armchair blatantly ignoring the glare togami is currently nailing her with. Makoto hands kirigiri her drink then takes his own and sits on the floor like the disaster he is. 

After a bit of just talking and socializing Makoto stands and hands Kirigiri and Togami their gifts and they, in turn, give him his. He watches them both open their presents, waiting anxiously for their reactions.

“Makoto this color is putrid '' is the first words out of togami's mouth as he scans the vivid red sweater he had unwrapped. “ why would you buy this disgusting article for me” Togami sounds so aghast Makoto can't help but giggle. 

“I don't think it's so bad, “ Kirirgiri says about her blue sweater with a small smirk.

“Well, yours doesn't look like Rudolph's bright red nose burst open onto a sweater” Makoto burst out laughing for a solid 3 minutes, and by the end of it he could hardly breathe.

“I-i love you guys” he wheezes out as he catches his breath. Once he regains his breath he grabs the gift Byakuya bought for him and starts opening it. He pulls out a long-sleeved green shirt and a nice black zip-up hoodie.

“So you'll stop wearing that god awful hoodie blazer combo you seem so enthralled with” Makoto gasps with mock offense but smiles anyway moving onto kirigiri's gift. He pulls out a pair of new red converse and giggles in excitement.   
“Thank you Kiri!” he smiles running to his room to put his gifts away and then running back “Thank you Togami” they both smile in his direction before Togami speaks up.

“I'm never going to wear that abomination you called a sweater” he wears the sweater the next time Makoto sees him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first time posting on archive so please be nice  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated


End file.
